The present invention relates to a technique for reducing vibration in a reciprocating power tool, such as a hammer and a hammer drill, which linearly drives a tool bit.
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 52-109673 discloses an electric hammer having a vibration reducing device. In the known electric hammer, a vibration proof chamber is integrally formed with a body housing (and a motor housing) in a region on the lower side of the body housing and forward of the motor housing. A dynamic vibration reducer is disposed within the vibration proof chamber.
In the above-mentioned known electric hammer, the vibration proof chamber that houses the dynamic vibration reducer is provided in the housing in order to provide an additional function of reducing vibration in operation. As a result, however, the electric hammer increases in size.